Nightmare
by Colorful and Free
Summary: Scott (AKA Phone Guy) was a normal man working the night shift. Once he is killed, the world that he thought he knew is taken from him and he is left alone until he meets five dead children. Now, he will do what he can to help the children as he struggles to remember what really happened on that night. Rated T for mentioned murder and disturbing imagery. Currently rewriting.
1. Nightmare

_Summary: Scott was a normal man working the night shift. Once he is killed, the world that he thought he knew is taken from him and he is left alone until he meets five dead children. Now, he will do what he can to help the children as he struggles to remember what really happened on that night. Rated T for mentioned murder and disturbing imagery in the beginning._

 _EDIT: The first few chapters are being rewritten along with a few edits here and there for the other chapters._

 _Disclaimer: The FNAF series is owned by Scott Cawthon._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Nightmare**

Scott Robinson was sitting alone in his office. It was about four in the morning, and he nothing wanted more than to go home and rest. Still, he had to stay alert. He couldn't let the animatronics get in the office.

The security guard went through the cameras with lightening speed. Freddy was in the restroom. He was shrouded in darkness. Bonnie stood in the Dining Area. He was staring at the camera. _CRASH!_ Chica was in the kitchen. Scott could hear pots and pans crashing to the ground. Foxy was...

Foxy. Where was Foxy? There was no one at Pirate Cove. The curtain was open. He heard frantic footsteps.

Scott cursed under his breath. He stood up and hit the green button to his left. The door closed just as the fox arrived. The animatronic started to pound on the door. Scott watched as the power dropped. Closer and closer to the end.

He could feel his heart racing. He tried to relax. He only had two hours to go. Then, he would be home. But he had been checking the camera so much. He only had 30 percent of his power left. The lights could go out at any minute, and...

Scott got on the phone and called the pizzeria. The voice mails were supposed to be for training the next guard. Tonight, he was using them to distract himself. He wasn't going to risk having a panic attack.

Before he knew it, the voice mail began. "Hello, hello? Hey, wow! Day four. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen. I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."

Foxy still banged on the door. He must have been persistent tonight. Scott glanced at the door. "It's been a bad night here, for me. I'm kinda glad I recorded those messages for you..." He paused to clear his throat. "Uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor."

Foxy kept pounding on the door. Scott rubbed a hand through his hair. Why wouldn't he stop? "Maybe sometime, you can check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. I've always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

He could hear music playing from a distance. Freddy must have been in the kitchen now. "You know..."

Chica was moaning softly. The right door was still open. Scott didn't dare turn around. Instead, he checked the West Hall Corner. He expected to see Bonnie. But he wasn't there. All he could see was an empty hall and a flash of gold.

That was when Scott felt someone watching over him. He froze. "Oh no..."

* * *

Scott sat up after a terrifying experience. What just happened to him? What was happening now? The last thing he remembered were the animatronics. What did they do to him? He couldn't feel anything! He couldn't feel the floor beneath him. He couldn't even feel the adrenaline from before. His entire body felt numb.

Scott tried to calm down. He was fine. Everything was just fine. He looked around and noticed that he was backstage. He was surrounded by animatronic parts. There were even spare heads of the three beloved characters.

The security guard jumped when he noticed a man sitting nearby. The man wore a pale blue shirt along with dark blue pants. His entire body was limp. But that wasn't even the worst part. He was wearing a Bonnie head. Instead of magenta, its eyes were hazel. Blood was already coming out of the eyes.

The man wore a name tag on his shirt. His name was...

Scott froze. That was him. He was dead. It all came rushing back. The animatronics came together and dragged him here. His eyes and teeth were painfully pushed out as they forced the mask on him. Now, he was left here to rot.

The world started to spin around him. He was just panicking when he told the guard to check in the back! There was some part of him that believed he would make it. Now, in a place where fantasy and fun were supposed to come to life, it was his nightmares that were playing out in front of him.

He fell down to his knees. Soon, he was crying. He cried until he couldn't anymore.

* * *

 _Hello, everyone! So, I have been having writers block and I just needed something to write. I haven't seen this done before, so I decided to write it. This will probably be a short story or something. Let me know if you want more._

 _Oh, and yes. Scott is named after the creator of the game._

 _-Colorful and Free_


	2. Pure Black Eyes

**Chapter 2: Pure Black Eyes**

It had only been four days since his death. Scott had never felt more alone. No one could see him. No one could hear him. They couldn't even feel him. It was as if he wasn't even there at all. Why was he still there? He was already dead. Fading away had to have been better than what he was going through right now.

Time passed. Soon, it was another Monday evening. The silly performances from the animatronics, his murderers, seemed to last forever. Then, the manager made an announcement that they were closing and the customers cleared the building. Only the staff remained.

One of the security guards let out a sigh of relief and began to stretch. Scott paid close attention to the man. The two had known each other for a long time. They went to the same high school and were good friends. They even dropped out and applied for this job together.

The security guard started to head towards the door. That was when their boss stopped him. "Mr. Edison."

The man stopped. He turned and gave a forced smile. "You can call me Maxwell, you know. What's up, Jonesy?"

The boss frowned. "I would prefer if you would address me as Mr. Jones. But that's not the issue here," He paused. "Do you know anything about what happened to Scott?"

Maxwell frowned. "No. All I know is that he went missing last Thursday."

Mr. Jones narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Maxwell's smile reappeared and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Would I ever lie to you?"

The manager stared at Maxwell for a long moment. Scott waited for his reply. That was when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It only came across as a mix of black and white. When he turned, there was nothing there. Just an empty hallway.

"Okay. I believe you. But I need someone to take his place. I hope you realize that. You have a good night, Maxwell."

"Yeah, you have a good night too!" Maxwell said. Once he was gone, his smile quickly faded. "Trust me once in a while, will you?"

Maxwell sighed before whispering Scott's name. He cursed under his breath. Then, he turned and began to walk out of the restaurant.

Scott let out a small gasp. "No, wait…"

He knew that he couldn't possibly get his attention. But he just couldn't stand the idea of losing his best friend. He got in front of Maxwell. "Max, look at me! I'm right here!"

The other employee walked right through him. As a spirit, Scott couldn't feel much of anything. That moment was different. Icy chills went up his spine. But he quickly recovered. Maxwell had the door open and he was already halfway outside.

Scott reached out. "Wait, Max!"

The door shut behind him. Scott stood there in stunned silence. His arm went down. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he wiped them off with his sleeve.

Scott checked the time. It was almost midnight. The lights would go out soon. That meant the animatronics would go into free roaming mode. Scott knew that they couldn't do anything to him now. But that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid.

Scott ran to the backstage. His spirit went through the closed door. Once he was sure that he would be safe, he started to think about what happened with Maxwell.

The former guard sighed. He had spent the past four days trying to talk to anyone who would listen. It turned out that he couldn't get help from anyone. He had to find his own way out of here.

Just then, Scott heard the door open. He turned. Bonnie stood at the doorway. The purple bunny slowly walked inside. After walking briskly for a few seconds, he stopped. Scott could only wonder what the animatronic was thinking as he stared at his dead body.

The former guard was only afraid for a split second. Then, he remembered. He was dead. Bonnie wouldn't be able to see him. Right?

The bunny turned. He was looking straight at him. Bonnie walked towards him. As Scott backed away, Bonnie only came closer. Then, he held his arm out. The rabbit hesitated. Then, he attempted to grab Scott. His hand went straight through.

The former guard pulled away. Bonnie could actually _see_ him!? How was that even possible? He shouldn't be able to do this! He was just a robot after all.

The bunny looked at Scott incredulously. Scott backed away. "B-Bonnie…S-Stay away from me."

Bonnie didn't move. Scott though he saw sympathy in those magenta eyes, but he pushed the thought aside. "I said stay away! You've already taken my life! What else do you want from me?"

Bonnie turned. This time, he ran away. He didn't even bother to shut the door. Scott sat down on the floor. He buried his hands in his face. Bonnie had always scared him the most. He was innocent during the day. But he always appeared in Scott's nightmares with sharp teeth and claws. What was he supposed to do now that Bonnie saw him?

Small footsteps were heard in the distance. Scott was too scared to think about lifting his hands. His body trembled as the footsteps came closer and closer. Then, they stopped. Just like that night, Scott could feel someone watching him.

He slowly lifted his hands and looked. It was only a young boy. He looked to be about five years old. For the most part, he had the appearance of a normal child. Except for his eyes. They weren't like anything Scott had ever seen. The irises were completely black. The pupils were small and milky white. They reminded Scott of a demon.

Scott backed away from the boy. He offered a friendly smile. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Scott's eyes widened. "Y-You can see me?"

The boy nodded. "We've been watching you for quite a while now. The others think that you're a threat, but I know that you're good," He offered his hand to Scott. "I'm Simon."

Scott was confused by the gesture. He had never seen children shake hands before. Still, this was the first time that anyone has spoken to him in days. He shook his hand. "H-Hello. My name is Scott."

Simon let go of his hand. Then, he sighed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I hope you can forgive me."

Scott was confused. "For what? It was the animatronics who..." Scott froze. He pressed his hands on Simon's shoulders. "Listen, Simon. You need to go. Right now!"

Simon blinked. "How come?"

Right. He was just a kid. He didn't know what happened at night. Still, Scott didn't see any point in lying to him. This was a matter of life or death after all. "Well, you may not understand this yet, but it's the animatronics. If they see you at night, they'll mistake you for..."

"An endoskeleton without its costume on."

Scott gasped. "How did you…?" He shook his head. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You just have to get out of here! If they see you at night, then they will kill you!"

Simon frowned. "But that's the thing though. How do you kill someone who's already dead?"

* * *

 _A/N: This is for guest Qwerty1020 for leaving a review and encouraging me to write another chapter. And thanks to those who followed the story! It might seem a bit slow at first, but it will get better._

 _Also, summer break just started for me, so I have plenty of free time on my hands! Plenty of time to write and upload new chapters. So, stay tuned for that!_

 _EDIT: And this chapter has been rewritten! Did you get the reference?_

 _-Colorful and Free_


	3. The Missing Children

**Chapter 3: The Missing Children**

Not too long ago, the messy places of the pizzeria had bothered Scott to no end. This was especially true for the halls. Sticky brown puddles of who knows what and bits of garbage were still on the floor. Now, it was the least of his worries.

Honestly, Scott would have preferred to stay in the backstage. It had been originally to stay away from the animatronics, but now Scott thought of it as somewhere safe. The animatronic heads still creeped him out, but the mechanical parts and tools had fascinated him.

The fact that his body was there was even more of a reason to stay.

But Simon wouldn't have any of it.

He insisted that being there wasn't good for him and that it would be better to stay with him and his friends instead. To say that the former security guard was shocked would be an understatement.

"What!? There's more of you!?"

Simon nodded. "They're all really nice. I'm sure you would like them!"

Scott still couldn't believe what happened. The boy talked about his own death as if it no longer frightened him. Not only that, but he wasn't even the only one. How long had he been here? Did he know about the animatronics?

Finally, they were out of the hall. Now, they were in a large room filled with wooden tables. The show stage was the main centerpiece of the room. Instead of animatronics, two small children were sitting on the stage. They were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Simon waved. The two turned. Scott noticed that they had the same pure black eyes.

The girl leapt off of the edge of the stage and ran to the two of them. She looked at Simon seriously. "Are you okay, Simon? You were gone for a long time."

He nodded and said that he was fine. Then, the girl noticed Scott. She blinked a few times. She examined Scott briefly, then let out a small gasp.

Scott gave a nervous smile. He tried his best to ignore the color of her eyes. "Hello. What's your name, sweetheart?"

The girl hesitated. She hugged herself and looked down. "Claire."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Scott."

Claire gave a quiet nod. Before Scott could say anything else, the boy got off of the stage. He walked towards Scott slowly. He stared at Scott for a few seconds. Then, his eyes narrowed and he frowned. He turned to Simon. "Who's he?"

Simon's eyes widened. "Well...What would you do if I told you it was Scott?"

The boy blinked a few times. He looked at Scott, then back at Simon. "What?"

Just then, two more children appeared. It was a boy and a girl. Right away, the boy noticed Scott. He had a confused look on his face. He turned to the others. "Hey, John? What's up with him?"

"I don't know! Simon was the one to bring him here," John gestured to him.

"Only because he needs our help right now," Simon muttered.

"But what about us?" John asked. "Our guy is still out there! That's what we need to be worrying about!"

"I know, but think about it! Scott is the first one to join us in six years, and he's not even a kid! Can't we just...?"

"No, Simon," John cut him off. "We can't just stop what we're doing because of one man."

"Then, what are we going to do with him? We can't just ignore him and expect him to leave us alone! Besides, there isn't much we could do anymore! If you don't believe me, go check the office yourself! No one is there!"

The two continued arguing. Scott wanted to make them stop, but he wasn't even sure what they were fighing about. The girl who just came in was looking at him. Scott pretended not to notice, but he thought he saw her mouth his name.

The last boy to enter the room became more and more annoyed as the argument went on. Then, he lost it. "Alright! That's it! Everyone, group meeting! Right now!" He turned to Scott and pointed at him. "Not you!"

Scott watched as the five of them got in a small circle and talked quietly. He frowned. Simon talked about his friends as if they would actually help him. Right now, they only kept to themselves.

He decided to use this as a chance to sort things out. He started with what he knew. He was dead. The animatronics had killed him. The staff apparently acknowledged his death. There were also five children here who had been here a lot longer than Scott has. The rest of it was vague right now.

Simon poked his head out from the group and glanced over at Scott. Scott smiled nervously and waved. Simon smiled before going back to the group.

Something told Scott he was trying to comfort him, but it only made things worse. Those eyes. That was when a new thought occurred to Scott. Did he look like that too?

Suddenly, Scott heard heavy footsteps. The children stopped what they were doing. Claire gasped and ran away from the group. Scott turned just in time to see her hug Freddy Fazbear himself.

Scott's eyes widened. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His muscles became tense. Meanwhile, Freddy merely gave a quick hello before looking over at the rest of them. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to figure out what to do about the old guy," The boy replied. "I think he said his name was..." He stopped and turned to him. "What's your name again?"

Scott didn't answer. He was too focused on the animatronic in front of him. This was even more than what happened with Bonnie. He had merely scared him. Freddy was different.

A distant memory flashed before his eyes. A man on the floor. Blood pouring out of his head. Scott on his knees, pleading for him to stay.

An animatronic looming over them with hollow eyes.

Scott looked down. He clenched his fists and did his best to keep from shaking. The boy blinked a few times. "Um...Are you okay?"

Scott turned to Simon. "Thanks for trying to help, but I have to go."

He started to walk out of the room. Simon went up to him and grabbed his arm. "Wait! You can't leave yet!"

"You don't understand. I'm not supposed to be here. Please just let me go."

"Mr. Robinson, wait," Freddy stepped forward. "There's clearly been a misunderstanding. If you would just let me..."

Scott whipped around to face him. "Of course you're here right now! What's going on? What do you have against these innocent kids? What do you have against me!?"

"Scott, stop!" Claire said.

"Freddy would never hurt us!" John added.

"You don't know what you're talking about! He's the one who..." Scott stopped. What was he doing? They were just children. He couldn't do this now.

Scott sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't stay here anymore."

With that, Scott left the room. Simon ran after him. "Scott, wait!"

Freddy was left with the remaining four children. The room was quiet for a long moment. "Did you know about him, Freddy?" John whispered.

Freddy nodded. "Bonnie told us everything. I was looking for him, but it seems that you found him first."

John started to play with his shirt. "Well, he sort of came to us."

"What should we do?" Claire asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Mr. Robinson. If we play our cards right, he might agree to help us."

John and Claire nodded. They were still uncertain, but Freddy was almost always right.

"Hey, what a minute!" The boy stepped forward. "How do we know that he'll help us? I've seen him with our guy plenty of times, and he doesn't suspect a thing!"

Freddy turned to him. "Don't worry, Eren. I will be sure to tell him about that as well. There are just a few things we need to take care of first."

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it though. I worked really hard on this one. (Even when I was sure that it was perfect, my sis gave me some harsh criticism and I had to pretty much rewrite the thing.)_

 _Also, it may seem a bit light hearted for the dark theme, but keep in mind that these are the spirits of small children._ _Speaking of the children, what do you think of them? Claire belongs to my sister Meles, but the others are my babies. (And I'm letting you know in advance that the portrayal of Chica belongs to her too.)_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _-Colorful and Free_


	4. The Violet Curtain

**Chapter 4: The Violet Curtain**

It was midnight again, and Scott was alone in the security office. Fortunately, Freddy hadn't bothered to come after him, though he had to wonder what happened after he left. The entire pizzeria had been hauntingly silent. Scott was even more surprised when the lights in the hall suddenly went out. He jumped and instinctively started searching for nothing in particular. Then, he forced himself to relax. The security office was still given a fair amount of light.

It was strange to think that it was only a week ago when he was leaving messages for his successor. He was still doing this job. He was still flipping through the cameras with lightening speed and still checking the door lights every few seconds. He was still paranoid that any moment could be the end. Scott gave a nervous laugh. He just found another benefit of being dead. He wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Suddenly, Scott heard loud banging on the door. He instantly turned. Part of him expected to be Foxy, releasing an animatronic scream. Instead, a boy's face poked in through the doorway. It wasn't Simon. The former security guard blinked a few times, trying to remember him from the night before. The boy walked in and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms and waited. For some reason, the boy had an annoyed expression. Then, he recognized him. He was the childish one who called that group meeting.

The room was quiet. "Hello," Scott said. "Is there anything that I can...?"

"Get up," The boy interrupted. "You're coming back out tonight."

Scott was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Listen, if you're going to be one of us, then you have to actually _do_ stuff with us. That means the animatronics too. I mean, come on. You can't get through your time with us like you did with your nights."

Scott's eyes widened. Then, he narrowed his eyes. "Have you kids been watching me?"

The boy raised his hands up defensively. "It's a lot more complicated than that! Now, come on."

The man frowned. "But I don't know any of you that well. I don't even know your name."

"Well, you're going to have to do something about that," The boy said. "And my name is Eren. Not that it matters anyway."

Scott didn't know what to say. Eren wasn't interested the night before. Now, he suddenly wanted to talk to him. It was almost out of nowhere. Not only that, but the boy was rude as well. He wasn't like Simon. Then, Scott realized something. "Where's Simon?"

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Simon? What does he have to do with anything?"

"I thought I heard him calling for me last night, but he never came into the office," Scott replied. "Did he change his mind at the last minute?"

Eren shook his head. Simon did come after him, but Eren stopped him. The two argued, but they eventually decided to help Scott. The only condition was that they would do it Eren's way tonight. The boy left John and the other children out, so they either allowed it or didn't care. Something told Scott that it was the latter. "Simon told me not to be too harsh," Eren said. "But I just thought you were being a big wuss, so..."

Scott was about to answer when the phone suddenly started to ring. Eren turned to the phone with a confused expression. Then, he turned back to the former security guard. "Is someone calling you?"

"Hello, hello?" Said the man on the phone.

"Hello?" Eren asked.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you...To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine! So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week."

Just as the man on the phone started to read the disclaimer, Eren turned to Scott. "Who is this?"

Scott sighed. Unlike Eren, he knew this voice. It was him. When recording this message, he thought that he would be fine at the end of the week. He never would have guessed that he would be a risen spirit instead, crying and calling out to anyone who would listen. Hearing the message now was embarrassing. "You don't remember? It's my voice mail from last week. I thought they would have a replacement for me by now."

Eren blinked a few times. For a brief moment, his eyes lit up and he let out a small gasp. The same flicker of recognition that Claire had the night before. Then, he became quiet. He slowly turned back to the phone. Instead of confused, he was now detached and unhappy. "Oh," He muttered.

The two of them listened to the voice mail in silence. It was strange to think that the voice belonged to Scott. The man on the phone sounded like a nervous wreck pretending to be confident. Just he was getting ready to tell his successor about what the animatronics really did at night, Eren decided that they should get going. Scott agreed. Maybe he did have better things to do than wallow in his own self pity.

They exited through the left door. Scott felt a sense of déjà vu just being in the west hall corner. Nights of Bonnie staring at the camera ominously and the nervous Scott came rushing back. What happened that night, anyway? Why did the Freddy poster suddenly become this gold color?

Scott blinked a few times. Wait. A Golden Freddy? He had never heard of such a thing. At least, not at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Maybe at the old diner he worked at, but that was a long time ago. The place was bought out by Fazbear Entertainment in the early seventies. They couldn't have kept the suit...

"Come on!" Eren grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him away. Together, they rushed down the narrow passageway that was the west hall. Scott quickly scanned the colored pictures and pinned reminders.

"So, what did you want to show me out here?" He asked, trying to distract himself. "We're not going to Freddy, are we?"

"Freddy? No way. He's boring. There are a lot cooler animatronics out here!" Eren smiled mischievously. "I think you're gonna like who I'm taking you to."

Scott quickly nodded, suddenly feeling uneasy. He silently prayed that whoever Eren was taking him to wouldn't be Bonnie. He was relieved when they made a sudden turn past the empty stage. Scott had never dared to venture out in the halls at night. With the office as an exception, the pizzeria was the animatronics' territory. It was just common sense. Now, he could go wherever he wanted. Maybe Scott was going to pull through after all. The thought evaporated into thin air once he saw where Eren was taking him. And before he could protest, he found himself standing on the outside of a violet curtain. He was at Pirate Cove.

The former security guard was speechless. His mouth was wide open and he had struggled to make any words come out. Bonnie didn't sound so bad anymore. Scott still had a grudge against Freddy, but why couldn't Chica be this kid's favorite? She was the only one who hadn't done anything terrible to him in real life other than staring at him through the window and making a mess in the kitchen. After all, the chicken with three rows of sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes wasn't real.*

Eren was grinning like an idiot. He held his hands on his hips and looked upon the violet curtain proudly, as if the cove was his own creation. Once Eren turned, the boy smirked. "What's wrong, Scotty? I thought Foxy was your favorite."

Scott looked away. "H-He is...And don't call me Scotty! My name is Scott, okay?"

Eren raised up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright. Jeez. Don't have to get all worked up about it."

The older of the two turned to the cove. He narrowed his eyes and stared straight ahead. There were many fun and joyful memories here. A retired, but optimistic fox was inside. But that wasn't all that Scott could see. There was also memories of this place shrouded in darkness, just as it was now. Hand in his hair and hazel eyes impossibly wide, Scott would be looking out for the last animatronic. A broken down fox was inside, and he was angry. He would do anything if it meant getting revenge. Even if that included taking Scott by surprise and rushing down the west hall.

Which was the real Foxy? What was he thinking that night? Scott had to know for sure. He stepped forward.

Eren blocked him with his arm. "Wait. I think I should go in first."

If there was a man here instead, Scott would probably get annoyed and shove him aside. Even if that man was Maxwell. But Eren was a kid, and Scott decided that he should go easy on him. "Why?"

"Well, you know that malfunction with his jaw? Ever since then, he's been a little self conscious. So, he doesn't like being watched. But he doesn't like being ignored either. Our security guard was really good at watching him during the night, but he was left alone during the day. That's where I come in," Eren smiled. "But you would know all about that. Wouldn't you, _security guard_?"

Scott had to look away. That smirk was too much. "I guess."

The boy turned back to the curtain. "Anyway, I'll be right back."

Scott looked back up at the boy. "Wait, what are you doing? You'll get yourself..."

He paused. Eren turned back to him. Instead of being surprised or hurt in any way, he just smirked. "What? Killed? Don't make me laugh," And with that, he disappeared beyond the violent curtain. Scott was left alone again.

The former security guard wasn't deaf. He could hear low whispers from inside the cove. One was the childish voice of a young boy, a voice that he heard just seconds ago. The other sounded like a man, but more harsh and with an accent. Scott stiffened, knowing exactly who this was. But he couldn't make out the words, so there was no point in eavesdropping. Not that that would work out well anyway.

Scott sighed. A memory came flashing before his eyes. Fortunately, this one was not distant. Those kind of memories were usually filled with sorrow and pain, a life Scott promised himself that he would leave behind. This one was just a few years ago. But that didn't make it a joyful memory.

* * *

38-year-old Scott Robinson had just it made it to work. He had somehow got through traffic, and he could only wonder how he didn't get stopped by the police. He had rushed in through the large parking lot just to get here on time, and he was sweating and panting.

But that was the least of his worries. "Look at that. You're late."

Scott sighed. "Mr. Jones, I..."

"What are you trying to do, run this place to the ground?" He continued. "This may be a place for children, but it is still a very serious business. I can't afford anyone slacking off!"

The security guard was about to answer when a woman approached the two of them. The manger turned to her, and he suddenly became a different person. He wore a friendly smile and offered his hand. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Freddy Jones. How can I help you?"

The woman didn't shake his hand. "Yeah, hi. I have a concern about one of the animatronics. Can we talk about this in your office?"

"Of course," The manager turned to Scott. "Mr. Robinson. Do you mind?"

Scott shook his head. Anything to get out of being lectured for arriving late. "Not at all, sir."

So, Mr. Jones left with the woman. Scott did not follow them. He went to his position near the stage and stood there. After all, the man did have a job to do. Still, the animatronic band was getting tiresome, and Scott started to hear shouting coming from the office. It wouldn't hurt to check on them. Scott walked away from his position as casually and calmly as possible. The other employees either didn't notice or didn't care. Scott briefly wondered when the hard working staff had been replaced by such lazy people, but then shook his head.

He went near the manager's office. There were no security cameras there. Unlike Scott, who was going to begin his first week as a night watchman soon, that meant absolute privacy for Mr. Jones. He walked closer towards the door and listened. The voices were muffled, but Scott could still make out the words.

"Ma'am, please," Mr. Jones pleaded.

"No," The woman protested. "This isn't about me. It's my daughter. I can't have my Emily near that fox!"

Scott smirked. _Another complaint about Foxy, huh?_ It was ironic, really. Pirate Cove wasn't too far from here.

"Foxy is harmless," The manager continued.

"Harmless? Emily said that he told a story about six of his men getting eaten by a monster!"*

"It's just a story!"

"But it's violent nonetheless. You should really reconsider. The singing animals are fine, but you need to think about the fox."

The manager was silent. Scott guessed that it was because the customer was always right.

"Honestly, I would have thought that this place would step up their game," The woman continued. "Especially since that _incident_ a few years back."

Scott's relaxed expression quickly turned into a glare. Out of all the people to come here, no one had _dared_ mention the bite. Without any more hesitation, he burst in through the door. Both Mr. Jones and the woman looked up at him. They watched him walk in and shut the door behind him. He inhaled deeply before forcing a smile. He walked towards the woman and offered his hand. "Hello. Scott Robinson, nice to meet you."

Mr. Jones glared. "What are you doing?" He muttered under his breath.

"Is there a problem, sir?" The woman asked, her attention now towards Scott.

"Well, yes actually," Scott replied. "As a first hand witness of the bite and close friend of the bite victim, I can assure you that it wasn't the fox to do it. In fact, the one we had then was mangled endoskeleton for the children to play with. It couldn't have been her."

Scott's voice sounded professional instead of angry. Maybe it was all these years of practicing around costumers. Some of them he liked, but some of them he simply couldn't stand.

"Well, who was it then?" The woman asked. She had her hands on her hips. "I'll be sure to keep my daughter as far away from them as possible. She can stay close to Freddy instead."

Scott almost burst out laughing. She was joking, right? "Well, funny story..."

Before Scott could finish, Mr. Jones got in between the two of them. "Alright, that's enough. I will be sure to look into this. For now, keep your daughter away from the cove." The woman thanked him and left. Once she was out of the room, his friendly smile faded. It was replaced with cold eyes and a deep frown.

"Well done, Mr. Robinson. Had that conversation gone on a little while longer, and we would have lost two valuable costumers."

Scott bit his lip. "I'm so sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"For your sake, let's hope it doesn't. You're lucky that you're a good employee. Otherwise, you would have been out of here."

If Mr. Jones wasn't thinking about firing Scott, then he would have laughed. At this point, he wasn't sure if he simply hadn't known that he was being harsh all those times, or if he was saying that to mock Scott. Either way, he was in trouble right now. "I know, but I just couldn't stand that woman! First talking about Foxy that way, and then mentioning the bite as if he was the one to cause it! Sometimes, I can't stand people..."

Mr. Jones sighed. He rubbed a wrinkled hand through his thinning air. "Scott."

"Foxy wasn't the one to do it, so why do people keep blaming him? Just because he looks a _little_ bit intimidating?"

"I don't know. But please, Mr. Robinson. It's okay to like the animatronics. In fact, it's encouraged here at Freddy's. But at your age. How old are you, thirty-eight? It was amusing when you were a younger man, but at this point...It's kind of embarrassing, don't you think?"

The security guard cringed at his tone. For a moment, he felt genuinely upset. Maybe Mr. Jones was right. Maybe it was embarrassing to like robotic animals that were made for _children_. He knew that most adults would feel the same way.

Scott looked down at the floor, anger and motivation completely gone. "I understand, sir."

* * *

Now, Scott had released a long sigh. Even in his recent memories, things were complicated. Had there really been a time where he was a goofy high school dropout, working for a similar company as this one? It sounded unreal, yet part of him knew that it really was that simple at one point. When did things get so complicated?

Suddenly, Scott heard moving from behind the curtain. He let out a small gasp. First, the outside of the curtain started to move. Then, he saw Eren go through the curtain. The silly kid from moments ago was gone. Now, a gentle boy was leading an animatronic out of the cove. He was coaxing the creature, Scott realized. He was saying how it was okay and that no one would be spying on them tonight.

Then, the robotic creature came out further and Scott could see more of its red exterior. It was once a bright red, and now it was a dark shade. There was a tear across his chest and endoskeleton poked out through the shoulders. There were tears on his arms and legs as well. One of his eyes was covered with an eye patch. The other eye was lit with an eerie yellow light.

When Foxy the Pirate fully came out to get a good look at Scott, the man inhaled deeply and bit his lip. Part of him wanted to run away, but it was too late now. He was already here, already seen.

However, Foxy was confused. He turned to Eren. "Lad, I don't understand. He has the uniform, but those eyes..."

Scott cringed. So he did look like one of them now. The pure black eyes. The pale skin. The transparent form. It was all his now.

Eren shook his head. He stood on his tip toes and whispered in his ear. The fox's eye widened. "What? No, that can't be!" He turned to the former security guard. "Scott...Is that really you, lad?"

Scott inhaled deeply. Then, he slowly nodded.

"It's me."

* * *

 _Yeah, this chapter took a bit of time too. I was on a trip with my family._

 _Anyway, I saw a couple of fanfics where Mike and the animatronics had a close bond, but I've never really seen anything about Scott and the animatronics. Plus, it's canon that Foxy is his favorite. I also wanted to get into Scott's relationship with another one of the children. There will probably be bonding chapters coming up soon._

 _So, which child was stuffed into Foxy? I bet it's pretty obvious now._

 _*Did you get the FNAF 4 reference? Nightmare Chica is pretty scary, huh? However, I don't think the nightmares will play a major role in this story. They'll probably just be part of Scott's literal nightmares for now. (As well as another important security guard, but we'll get to him eventually.)_

 _*This was originally supposed to be a short reference to the Odyssey and the part with Scylla. But this unintentionally came out as a reference to another conflict involving some missing children and the pizzeria..._

 _-Colorful and Free_


	5. Foxy

_A/N: First bonding chapter! During these chapters, Scott will rekindle his friendship with the animatronics while learning just a bit about the children. And bits and pieces of Scott's past will be revealed..._

 _There will be four of these in all. One for each animatronic. Okay, I'll shut up now._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Foxy**

For a moment, no one knew what to say.

It was true that Scott considered Foxy his favorite at one point. But the night shift changed that. He literally had to push all of his past feelings aside and forget about how Foxy treated him before to survive. There were some nights when Foxy would pound on the door and Scott would plead from inside of the office until he stopped. It seemed like the fox no longer cared about him.

Seeing him now made Scott question these thoughts. What if beneath all of the fear and anger was the same old Foxy? What if the two of them could work things out somehow? Foxy looked at Scott with desperate eyes. He was filled with longing. Eren said that he always needed someone to watch over him. Had he been lonely all this time?

Scott frowned. What was he thinking? Foxy had tried to kill him numerous times! Same for the other animatronics. Now, they wanted to be his friends. He didn't understand. Eren stood by Foxy's side idly. He looked back and forth between the two of them. Then, he sighed and turned to Foxy. "We should probably get inside. I don't want to talk out here."

Foxy looked down at the boy. He forgot that Eren was even there. But he quickly recovered. "If that be what you wish, lad."

The boy smiled softly. He turned to the former guard and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Scott."

Scott stumbled forward. The three of them walked past the violet curtain together. Foxy moved part of it and made room for the others to pass, even when they could go through it. But Scott appreciated this gesture anyway. When all of them were inside, Scott decided to look around. The scenery reminded him of an abandoned ship, dark and desolate.

"So, what should we do?" Eren asked. "To be honest, I'm not really in the mood for a pirate story."

"Are you sure, lad? You always used to love me tales."

"That was when I was little," The boy mumbled.

Scott chuckled. Eren glared daggers at him. "I'm serious! Stop laughing!"

The man smiled. He had a few memories of when he was a kid, waiting to grow up. "Whatever you say, kiddo."

Foxy didn't say anything. He wasn't even paying attention to them. Instead, he was watching the cove. He didn't see it as deserted. It was more like a memento of some sort. The place would never change, but there were so many wonderful memories. Even the wooden floorboards mattered. That was why he preferred to stay here. It was much more calm and peaceful than to chase some stranger around and threaten him with an animatronic suit.

When he heard his name, he turned and noticed Scott and Eren looking at him. The boy blinked a few times. "You okay? You kind of dozed off."

Foxy smiled and nodded. He turned to Scott. "Do you remember this place? I know that it isn't as grand as the very first Freddy's, but it is similar. There are only a few things missing."

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Doesn't seem like too long ago, huh?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Foxy looked at Scott. The former security guard was surprised. "Wait. You want me to tell him?"

"Why not? You're both human beings. Wouldn't it be more meaningful that way? Besides, this old captain is retired now."

Scott sighed. "Okay."

* * *

The year was 1973. It was the grand opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was a new beginning, and a chance for the staff to make new memories. Except that most of the staff got new jobs and moved away. Only a few employees from the old place were still there. 22-year-old Scott Robinson was fired from his job as a waiter. He had been promoted to a security guard.

Scott was stunned. He was glad that he had been given a much better job, but he had to admit that the promotion was really drastic. He thought that he would just be the guy to stand at the counter and wait for costumers to decide what they wanted. But Mr. Jones insisted. He said that he was able to think logically in bad situations and that he needed someone like him as his security.

Two of the animatronics were just restored versions of the old ones. Their new names were Freddy and Bonnie. The last animatronic was brand new. Her name was Chica. According to Mr. Jones, all that she would do was sing backup for Freddy and maybe do a little dancing on stage. She also served as the food advertiser. Even when she was with Freddy and Bonnie, she would hold her pink cupcake proudly and show it off. Scott chuckled when he saw her bib. _Let's eat._ It looked like being subtle didn't really matter.

The first day at Freddy's went well. Scott had to admit that the band wasn't too bad. The three of them were kind of cute together. Their friendship reminded him of the type of bond that little kids would have. Not to mention that the audience loved them. "Hello, Mr. Robinson."

The young man turned. He jumped, but quickly relaxed when he saw that it was just his boss. "Oh. Hello, sir."

Mr. Jones smiled. "Enjoying the Fazbear Band?"

Scott looked back at them. "Yeah. They're definitely a step up from what he had at the diner."

"Aren't they? The kids love them! I told you that this was a great idea!" The boss suddenly became serious. "But I need you to come with me."

Scott stiffened. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Mr. Jones told him that he would explain. Scott followed, reluctantly leaving the Fazbear Band behind. They walked until they made it to another room. All that Scott could see was the closed violet curtain. Light came from the inside. A nearby sign showed a few times scribbled across unprofessionally. Scott blinked a few times. "What is this?"

"Another new addition. Remember in your interview when you said that you originally wanted to be a pirate when you grew up? This is Pirate Cove. There's a new animatronic in there too. Why don't you go pay him a visit?"

Scott felt his cheeks turn bright red. "S-Sir, you really didn't have to do this for me."

"It's no problem. Consider him as a thank you gift for coming back. You, Sara, and Maxwell are the only ones who re-applied. Speaking of Maxwell, you'll have to share him. He said something about wanting an animatronic with sharp teeth and a hook once."

Scott smiled. "Sounds like Max alright. Thank you, sir."

Once he walked inside, Scott found himself in a room with bright light. It gave off the illusion of being in a sunny place. Scott could hear the sound of nearby seagulls. He could smell the ocean and feel wind blow through his hair. The cove became an actual ship within a matter of seconds.

"Welcome, lads and lasses, to the Pirate Cove!" The security guard turned. It was a red fox animatronic. He had an eye patch and brown pants to cover his slender legs. He also had what Maxwell wanted, sharp teeth and a hook. Scott had his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He didn't think that his boss would really do this for them.

"The name is captain Foxy, and I am the captain of this here ship! Would ye lads and lasses like to join me in a voyage to the seven seas?"

The children, mostly young boys, started cheering. "Well, ye be wrong!"

The boys stopped. Scott blinked a few times. "Me voyages were dangerous, they were. Full of sea monsters, abandoned ships, evil captains, treacherous sirens, and little ghouls who were never put to rest! To ask ye to join me on another voyage is to ask ye to give up your lives. I can never to that to ye. That be why I am retired now," Foxy smiled. "However, I do have many good tales on me old days. Would you like to hear one?"

Foxy went on for about an hour, telling about the time that he was captured by a sea goddess and almost tricked into giving up his life. It didn't feel like an hour at all. It was almost like watching a movie. A lot of time was taken up by longing around and doing nothing, but it was fun to listen to the stories and imagine the fragile fox going through all of that. The fact that Foxy was made for him somehow made this even better.

When all of the boys left, Scott started to stand up. It was tricky though. He wasn't used to all this new equipment on his belt. "Need a hand?"

Scott looked up. Foxy had been watching him. He had his mechanical hand offered. The security guard took it and stood up. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. What be your name? I never caught it."

The man introduced himself. "So, let me see if I got this right. Ye be Scott the Security Guard, and yet you did nothing but sit around and listen to me tales. Whoever hired you must have been a very smart man."

Scott stiffened. "The one who hired me is your creator. Besides, you're the one who almost died just to get your pennies back from an old man!"

Foxy glared. "They be golden doubloons, not pennies!"

Scott smiled. "Did you ever get them back?"

The fox's smile returned. He went to his treasure chest and opened it. Scott gasped when he saw all of the golden coins inside. "Don't tell the lads this," The pirate whispered. "But they be completely worthless! They be just for show."

Foxy handed Scott a coin. The security guard examined it, turning it over a few times. It shined like real gold. "Wow."

"You can keep that if you want. Like I said, it be completely worthless. But ye should be getting back out there. Just don't be surprised if Freddy steps of off the stage."

Scott blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Did the boss not tell ye? He can leave the stage! They all can. He says it be an upgrade," Foxy said. "Sadly, I can not leave. But someday, I will join the others and surprise the wee lads and lasses! For now, I hope to see you again soon!"

* * *

"The animatronics could _move_ back then? And not just at night?" Scott nodded. Eren had his mouth hanging wide open. "Whoa! Why couldn't I be around back then!? I only saw those stupid toys move during the day!"

The security guard frowned. He didn't like thinking of the toys very much. "But wait. Why did your boss let you do that?" Eren asked. "I thought that he didn't like Foxy anymore. He gets mad whenever you try to defend us. I mean, him."

Scott sighed. He always hated explaining this part of the story. "I lost my girlfriend in a really bad accident. It was only a few years after it happened at the time, so Mr. Jones decided that I deserved some joy in my life. He was a lot more relaxed back then, but I guess he got tired of me always coming here."

"That be the reason why we mean so much to you, lad?" Foxy asked.

The former guard nodded. "I was going through a hard time. Alcohol addiction, gambling problems, but then I got a therapist and managed to pull through. After I stopped coming to the diner, Mr. Jones fired me. But I re-applied here anyway. Once he saw the new me, he gave me another chance. Working during the day made me realize that you weren't dangerous," Scott's smile faded. "And then the bite happened."

Eren froze. Foxy frowned. "You know that it wasn't..."

"The night shift didn't make things any better to be honest," Scott continued. "I didn't have to hand over whatever sanity I had left. No, I had to give up my life! And for who? Some stranger who won't even know my first name?"

"Lad, please..."

Scott lost it right there. "If we're the best of friends and this place is so fucking great, then why did you help them kill me? Huh? Maybe I could forgive and forget if you really thought I was an endoskeleton, but no! You knew that I was human, you knew who I was, you remember everything that we did together apparently, and yet you fucking did it anyway!"

The entire cove was silent. Eren could feel beads of sweat trailing down the side of his face. He got closer to Foxy. Meanwhile, Scott panted heavily. He hadn't forgotten how angry he was at the animatronics. Foxy looked even more hurt than before, but Scott didn't care. At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

 _"They didn't mean it. It wasn't their fault. I'm getting angry for nothing,"_ The man thought. He knew that all of these thoughts were somewhat true. But why did they kill him? Why was he still here? None of it made any sense.

That was when Foxy did something unexpected. He quickly went up to Scott and hugged him. Except that he was a spirit now, so the embrace that was meant to be warm and friendly gave Scott icy chills. The man was too surprised to move or even speak. And then, a soft voice. "We were made to make people smile. That's all we wanted. We never wanted anyone to get hurt or die. We be only trying to help the wee lads and lasses."

Foxy pulled back so that he could look at Scott. "But getting to talk to you again has been the best part of all of this. I'm so sorry, lad. I was waiting for the day to come when you wouldn't have to pretend to be happy."

Scott froze. Then, he pulled back in and returned the gesture. His body felt cold, but he didn't care. Never mind why he was here or what was going on with the children. All that he knew was that he was going to leave soon, and that he would take all of the children with him. He just needed the animatronics right now. "Foxy..."

When it finally became six in the morning, Foxy told Scott that he didn't have to stay and could go where ever he wanted. Scott didn't leave, and neither did Eren. The fox let them both stay, but the only condition was that they had to be quiet. Only other spirits could hear them, but their loud noise could get Foxy excited and someone might have to come in. So, the three of them spoke with hushed voices. They stayed safe in the shadows until the next night came.

* * *

 _A/N: So, what'd you think of this one? Sorry that it took awhile. I was having writer's block._ _But I hope that you liked it anyway!_

 _* You know the thing with the Fazbear Band reminding Scott of little kids? Yeah, the kids weren't possessing them yet. That was just unsubtle foreshadowing._

 _* Despite_ _how close I have made them, Foxy and Scott are not going to be an item in this story. There's going to be a couple of pairings involving Scott, but that won't be shown until much later. For now, just platonic relationships here._

 _Next up, Miss Chica (and Claire too)!_

 _-Colorful and Free_


	6. Chica

**Chapter 6: Chica**

As another voicemail played back in the office, Scott sat up and stretched. He had spent the day in Pirate Cove. Now that it was midnight again, he wasn't sure if he would spend the night here too. His time here had no limit, and it had taken him four days to accept that normal people couldn't hear or see him. But wouldn't that mean that he could just do whatever the hell he wanted and it wouldn't make a difference?

Eren got up off of the ground and started to stretch. "That felt good. I needed that. Did you have a good day's sleep, Foxy?"

Scott couldn't help but roll his eyes. A good day's sleep. "We can't sleep. All that we did was lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling."

The boy glared. "If I wanted to talk to you, then I would have said _your_ name. Idiot."

Scott frowned. For some reason, Eren had been acting even more aggressive than last night. Of course, he only acted this way to Scott. Around Foxy, the boy was a perfect little angel. It wasn't that Scott cared what the boy thought of him. He just wanted to be treated with a bit of respect. It bothered him that the animatronics who killed people were getting better treatment than someone who did nothing wrong. "What's your problem?"

Eren ignored him. Just then, Foxy lifted his head up. His eyes flashed with a yellow light. He turned to Eren and smiled. "Mornin', lad. Did you sleep well?"

The boy didn't mind that he already him asked that question. He smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh. How about you?"

Foxy said that he was just fine. "What about you, Scott? How was your sleep?"

The former guard didn't see any point in pretending. "It wasn't the best. I wasn't even that tired."

"You'll get used to it," Eren said. "Hey, Foxy! We need something to do. How about I go out there and distract the other kids, and then you can come in and scare the Fazgang? It would be totally priceless!"

The fox hesitated. "I would rather not, Eren. Maybe some other time."

"But why not? Now that we don't have a security guard anymore, we could do whatever we want! We can even race down the halls together!"

"I know that," Foxy said. "It's just that we need to think about Scott. He has been through a lot. There be no need to torture the poor lad."

Eren frowned. He was about to say more when they heard a _CRASH_ from the kitchen. Scott suddenly became alert. He recognized the sound of pots and pans crashing to the ground. It was more distant than when he was a security guard, but it was still somewhat close. That meant that Chica was in the kitchen. How was that possible? It was still so early in the night.

Eren turned. "Calm down. It's just Claire."

Scott blinked a few times. He wasn't really sure who he was talking about at first. Then, he remembered. She was the quiet girl from a couple of days ago. If Eren spent a lot of time with Foxy, then she must have spent a time with Chica. "So, she's the one that makes all of the noise in the kitchen. Not Chica?"

"Duh! Claire likes to keep things neat. Everyone here knows that."

Scott frowned. "All I needed was a yes or no."

Eren rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"I have an idea!" Foxy got in between them. "Why don't you head on down to the kitchen together?"

"And spend all my time with Claire?" Eren asked. "No way. I might catch her cooties."

"Fine," Foxy shrugged. "We were going to scare the others tomorrow night, but if being alone is really what you want..."

The boy huffed. Moments later, they were heading down towards the kitchen. Eren didn't say anything for a long moment. "You do know that Foxy is only being nice to you because he pities you. Right?"

Scott turned his head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

Eren gave a sly grin. "He's only _pretending_ to be nice because you're new here. He sees you as something small and helpless, something that needs to be protected at all costs. That's why he pays so much attention to you. It's not because you're his best friend or anything."

The former guard frowned. "Is that what this is about?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I'm just trying to say that nothing has changed. Your nights are nothing compared to fourteen years."

Scott's eyes widened. He stopped walking. "Fourteen years? You've been here for _fourteen_ _years?"_

Eren froze. "T-That's not what I was trying to say. Never mind. Let's just go."

As they continued walking, Scott couldn't help but stare. He knew that the children had to have been here for a while. That was how they knew so much about this place. But fourteen years. Scott thought back to last night. When Eren insisted that he wasn't a kid, he just laughed. Now, he wished that he could take it back.

Before they knew it, Scott stood in the doorway of the kitchen. It had to be the largest room in the pizzeria, next to the Show Stage and Pirate Cove. Inside were large fridges and plenty of space for the hot stoves. There were also a few counters and a dishwasher. While the dishwasher cleaned the dishes silently, there were a few pots and pans left behind.

Standing next to one of the counters was none other than Chica the Chicken. Right now, the yellow bird had her back to him. Scott watched her with curiosity. As she reached to grab something, she accidentally knocked a pan down. _CRASH!_ Scott had to cover his ears. He had never been this close to the kitchen at night.

He had seen her plenty of times. Always peering in through the right window, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. When Scott saw her for the first time during the night shift, he merely greeted her and tried to continue on with his work. Then, she started screeching loudly. The security guard was forced to shut the door on her.

Scott was never that close with Chica. Still, he was starting to feel bad for shutting her out. He had purposely called her a duck some nights just to turn her off. Then again, she was the one to…

The former guard needed something to distract himself. He turned to the surveillance camera. Scott squinted at the broken lens. They really needed to get that fixed. Otherwise, the next guard wouldn't be able to watch over her. At least not as well as with the camera.

Scott jumped as he heard his name. He turned and saw Claire staring right in his face. Had she been there the whole time? "Uh...Hello again."

Claire merely tilted her head to the side. Unlike the last time they met, she appeared to have some interest in him. She looked like she was about to say something until Chica suddenly turned to him, violet eyes narrowed. After setting a pan down, she walked towards the former guard.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" Chica said. "We're closed! Go home already!"

"Miss Chica, it's Scott," Claire spoke up.

Chica suddenly relaxed. "Oh, yeah." She then turned away, seeming to lose interest.

Eren turned back to Scott. "You know what? You should probably stay here. I'll explain our situation to the captain."

Scott looked down at the boy. "I thought we were just going to check on her."

He shrugged. "Hey. You patched things up with Foxy. Maybe you should be doing the same thing with her. Freddy said that you might as well be on good terms with all of us."

Then, Eren noticed Claire. He smirked. "Hey, Claire. Are you going to make yourself pretty today or are you going to look like you always do?"

The young girl glared. "Why don't you go look in the mirror?"

Eren huffed. "Shut up, chicken girl."

"Make me, you stupid fox!"

Scott watched the two of them insult each other. He stepped forward, but Chica stopped him. The icy chills came back. When he turned and saw her friendly smile, the pain suddenly wasn't as intense as it was before. "Don't worry about them. They argue like this all the time. It's better to just let them be."

Scott nodded numbly. The bickering went on for a little while longer. When they both got tired of it, the chicken came closer to the two of them. Then, she bent down to their heights. "Hey, you two. Why don't you take your little love fest somewhere else? I want to have a little chat with our security guard."

The two of them looked at each other. Claire muttered an okay before dragging Eren with her. Right as they left, Eren denied loving Claire and said that he would rather die a second time than be with her. Of course, this lead to the girl hitting him upside the head.

Once they were gone, Chica turned to Scott. "So, what do you want to do?"

Now that she mentioned it, Scott had no idea what he wanted to do. He could just leave, but he hadn't really spent much time with the chicken at all. She was a thank-you gift for Sara. He might as well find something to do here. "We could make pizza."

Silence. Chica raised an eyebrow. "Pizza?"

Scott nodded. The words slipped out. Did standing in the kitchen remind him of food? Scott couldn't say that he was hungry since he no longer needed to eat. Still, a killer chicken and a dead man making pizza together. Wouldn't that be something?

"Sorry," The chicken muttered as she turned away. "Don't know how to cook."

Scott chuckled. "What? Chica the Chicken doesn't know how to cook? But you're the one to make all of the…"

"You know as well as I do that that's a joke the staff made for the kids."

Scott crossed his arms. The staff told the children that the cooks were merely a front and that Chica made all of the food. He knew that it was a joke. After all, where would she find time to cook if she had to stay with Freddy and Bonnie all day? He just wanted to mess with her. "Oh yeah? Then, why are you here if you have nothing to do?"

Chica shrugged. "Claire likes to play with the pots and pans."

The former guard narrowed his eyes. "But we go through everything. Except each other."

Chica's eyes widened. She shifted from side to side. "I, uh…Help her move things around sometimes," She replied before adding, "And by sometimes, I mean often," She then looked to the side. "And by often I mean all the time."

"So, you _are_ the one to cause all of the noise in here."

"Look, do you want to make pizza or not?"

"I don't know! I can't eat!"

Chica huffed. She grabbed a pizza tray out from inside of the oven. She set it down on the stove and waited. "Okay. What do I do now?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "You get dough from the freezer."

The chicken turned and opened the freezer. She pulled out the dough and set it down on the stove. Grabbing one ball of the sticky dough, she placed it on the pizza tray. "Now what?"

The former guard frowned. "Well, you can't just leave the dough like _that_. You need a rolling pin to spread it out. It's either that, or spread it out on your own. This is going to be the crust."

Chica frowned. She got out a rolling pin and rolled it across the dough. It flattened out more and more until the dough was completely flat. She looked to Scott for what to do next. He listened a few ingredients and she got them out. Spreading them across an empty counter, she asked, "Who is this for anyway? You said it yourself. You can't eat. Neither can the rest of us."

Scott was about to answer, but found that he couldn't. All at once, many different people came to mind. The staff had been together for so long. They were almost like a second family...

* * *

The year was 1979. Scott had been a security guard at Freddy's for about six years. The first few years went well. The pizzeria was a huge success. The kids loved the animatronics. Birthday parties were scheduled almost every other day. Scott didn't mind working a little bit past the end of his shift. In fact, he was glad to assure the kids' safety.

But those perfect days were coming to an end. Parents started coming forward with complaints. Except that it wasn't an annoying parent who came to whine about Foxy's hook or Chica's small set of teeth. This was a special kind of report. Their kids had gone missing. More and more parents came to the main office to ask for the whereabouts of their son or daughter. Soon enough, there was a total of four missing children.

Mr. Jones checked the footage on all of the surveillance cameras. He saw a man take children away from the show stage, but he wasn't sure who had done it or where he had taken the children. The staff's innocence was instantly in question. The kidnapper was still out there and the police suddenly became involved. People became afraid that they would lose their kids if they came to Freddy's. So, families stopped coming. Even costumers that were once regulars had vanished into thin air. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had gone from being a gold mine to a ghost town within six months.

Everyone blamed themselves. Including Scott. As a security guard, his job was to pay close attention to the children and keep them safe. He couldn't even do that right. Mr. Jones thought that he should make it up to them. One Saturday evening, he invited all of them to come to the pizzeria and have some pizza with him. Most of the staff came. The few workers who couldn't were either busy or sick, but the cooks promised to leave some in the fridge to give them later.

The pizzeria was mostly silent. The staff talked in hushed voices and ate quietly. Scott didn't say much himself. Still, he was certain that if they brought an outsider in with the promise of free pizza, they would just get uncomfortable and leave. With or without their pizza. It was almost like the kidnapper was sitting at the table with them right now, and for whatever reason, they couldn't do anything about him.

Maxwell sighed. He was the only one who got tired of pizza and just had a salad. He threw his fork down. The fork made a _CLANG_ against the plate. "Okay, guys. I know that a lot has been happening with the missing children lately, but come on! I thought that we all came together to have a good time," Maxwell looked at Mr. Jones. "That _is_ what we came here for, right? Or am I missing something?"

The manager frowned. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Scott stood up. "No, he's right. We've lost so much these past few months. We've lost those poor kids and a lot of loyal costumers. I'm going to be honest. That really sucks," Only a few employees were paying attention to the security guard. Most of them were just picking at their food at this point. He cleared his throat and forced a smile. "But, uh, what about us?"

That got their attention. More employees looked up at him.

"What are you talking about, Scott?" Sara, the mechanic, asked.

"We're still here," Scott replied. "Think about it. That psycho was in the same building with us. He could have done whatever he did to those kids to one of us. Four of us could be missing instead. But we're still here. All of us."

"At least we're adults," David, the assistant manager muttered. Most of the time, Mr. Jones was busy when a child suddenly went missing. David was the one to listen to all of the complaints and sob-stories. This had to have been hard for him. "I heard that the oldest child had just turned eight."

Scott frowned. "I know. We may have lost them, but there's still hope. The police is going to find them. Then, they'll be brought back to their families. People will come back, and then everything will be alright."

The staff was silent. Scott sighed and sat back down. Everyone had the same thought in their heads. If the investigation didn't work out, then the police could just give up on the case. The kids would never be found. Broken families would be broken forever.

Just the thought broke Scott's heart. He didn't know the children personally, but he didn't have to. No one deserved to have to go through what the children must have been going through right now. Not even the kidnapper himself.

* * *

Chica waved a hand in Scott's face. "Uh, hello? You still there?"

Scott blinked a few times. Then, he remembered. They were still making the pizza. "It's, uh, not really for anyone. I just need to get my mind off of all of this."

"Doesn't that mean that we're wasting ingredients?"

The former guard shrugged. "We'll put it in the fridge. Free pizza for whoever wants it."

The chicken narrowed her eyes. "Don't forget; this is my first time making anything. We still have no idea how this will turn out. This place could go down in flames for all we know."

A small voice asked if she could help. Scott jumped. He turned to Claire, who was right in his face again. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Claire shrugged. "I can help you guys," The girl hugged herself again. "I-If you want..."

Scott and Chica looked at each other. After revisiting that memory, Scott finally understood. After the police couldn't find the children, they had no choice but to assume that they were murdered. These children had met the same fate. Scott just assumed the animatronics killed them. But it wasn't them. It was the same man from fourteen years ago. These were the missing children.

The former guard bent down to her height. "Of course you can help. We need a fresh pair of eyes. An old man like me might slip up and burn the thing."

Claire smiled. Scott offered a sad smile in return. She didn't deserve to die. None of them did.

The three of them decided on playing safe and just making a simple cheese pizza. When it was six in the morning, Chica and Claire both left the kitchen. Scott decided to just follow them. Even with Foxy and Eren, it had been kind of lonely in Pirate Cove.

Fortunately, the pizzeria didn't go down in flames. The building was still standing when the staff arrived. None of the cooks knew why empty sauce cans were now sitting on the counter. They didn't know why the pots and pans were still out instead of being in the oven like usual. And they didn't know why the vacant fridge had a cheese pizza in it. Especially when a note said that it was from Scott.

* * *

 _A/N: Yep. So, that was Chica's chapter. I couldn't think of much besides the pizza-making, sorry. Again, she is my sister Meles' interpretation of her. But I hoped you liked her anyways. I was kind of getting tired of seeing the same portrayal. In my sister's eyes, Chica is a sassy and bold chicken who isn't afraid to tell it like is. Toy Chica, on the other hand, is the sweet and bubbly one._

 _By the way, if you want to see the AU that this fanfic centers around, go to this-is-meles on tumblr. Feel free to ask questions about the AU if you have an account, but keep in mind that you're talking to my older sister and not me._

 _Bonnie is next because he's the bae and I'm sure you already know who possesses him._

 _R_ _eviews are appreciated!_

 _EDIT: Oh, and you may be wondering why I changed it to four missing children. We'll get to that in a bit._

 _-Colorful and Free_


End file.
